The New Kid
by Qwerty124
Summary: The Avengers have a new member! She's a bit young, but this powerful teen hopes she's finally found a place to fit in. Will contain triggers. First Avengers fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, a new story is the last thing I need right now, but I got this idea at the game I played pep band at tonight. We won, btw.**

Bruce sat in the stands at a small-town football game. He was actually here on a mission. There was a girl he was supposed to recruit. All he knew was that she was in the band and might approach him. She was apparently very powerful, and one thing she could do was read minds. If she didn't want to be recruited, she may also run away.

So, Bruce was sitting by the band. It was actually quite good. Then, something caught his attention. One of the tenor saxes was talking to the band director. She was younger, with long blonde hair. After a few moments, the director nodded. The girl walked out of he stands. Bruce thought she looked a bit pale, so he followed her. She went to a secluded trashcan and was promptly sick. Bruce rushed forward and held her hair back, rubbing circles in her back as she retched. The girl may think he was odd or creepy, but it was second nature.

After she finished, wiped her mouth, and caught her breath, she straightened up. "Thanks. You're looking for someone, right?"

Bruce nodded and said, "Yeah."

"They tell you what happened to the last guy?" When Bruce shook his head, she continued. "He was under the impression that the target was hostile and had to be taken in by force. Tried to taze me. I got him pinned up against a wall and sent him back with a note saying to ask nicely."

"You're the girl?"

"Yep. I know I'm not too impressive looking, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Same could be said about you."

"I suppose so. Do I need to take you somewhere?"

"I need to go home to get some stuff anyway. Oh, I'm accepting. If you guys don't mind my age, that is."

"I'm sure SHIELD won't mind. Although, out of curiosity, what is your age?"

"Fourteen." Bruce was a bit surprised, but decided to hold off on judging her. "Hey, mind if we stop by the band hall? I need to grab some stuff."

"Sure." They got to the door and the girl put her hand on the door. The lock clicked and she opened the door. She (Bruce really needed to ask her name) went in and came out a few minutes later with a folder and an instrument case.

"We can fit your bike in the back of my truck. I'd like to get a few things from my place, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course. I'd be surprised if you didn't grab a few things."

The girl shot him a smile. "I'm Emma, by the way."

**Hope it seems interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, my internet's down. I'm at DQ, so the next update could be a bit. Enjoy!**

The odd pair sat in the cockpit of the truck. It was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. Emma had grabbed some prescription pills and a laptop. She'd typed for a while, then listened to some music. Now she was asleep, or would be soon. She'd offered to drive, but Bruce could see she was exhausted. He had no idea why, but she seemed grateful when he said he could take the wheel.

It was going to be a long drive to New York, so she'd probably drive for a bit at some point.

* * *

Several hours later, Bruce decided he was too tired to drive safely any longer. He pulled over at the next motel and shook Emma gently awake.

"Wazgoinon?"

Bruce took a guess said, "We're stopping for the night."

"Kay. Ask for the double, the joined is under a screamo fan."

Bruce blinked a few times, then remembered that Emma was anything but normal. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The next day, they were both well-rested and back on the road. Then, Bruce realised something.

"I never asked if you were alright. We met and you were throwing up, then you went on as if nothing was wrong."

"I'm fine. Just… stress really. Hiding my powers, getting good grades, taking care of myself and the house."

"Your parents didn't help?"

"My parents never did anything for me. I've taken care of myself since before I can remember. If I wasn't… whatever I am, I wouldn't have made it."

Bruce was outraged. "They just left you?! They never took care of you, never held you or fed you! They never-"

"Bruce, calm down. Now isn't the best time for me to meet the Hulk." Bruce looked down and saw that his skin was tinted green and darkening quickly. "I can help you suppress him. Do I have your permission?"

"Yes, do it!" His voice was getting deeper every second. Then he felt something. A presence in his mind. Slowly, but surely, his skin paled. His body relaxed. Suddenly, Bruce was exhausted.

"Pull over. I'll take it from here. My fault anyway."

Bruce could tell she was upset, so he said, "S'not your fault. Familiar…"

"I know. Pull over before you pass out." she assured gently. Bruce could tell she didn't believe him, but was too tired to enforce his point. He pulled over and was asleep before Emma could open her door.

* * *

Bruce woke up in the passenger seat of the truck. He was a bit groggy, but not as much as when he went all green. He turned and saw Emma sitting in the driver's side. She glanced over, smiled at him, and turned back to the road.

"Good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I usually do at this point. How did I get in the passenger seat?"

"I carried you. Could have used my powers, but people would have seen." At Bruce's surprised expression, Emma said, "I'm stronger than I look. Oh, and I can levitate things."

"What all can you do?" Bruce asked.

"Well, there's the telekinesis, I heal quickly, higher than average strength, and I can read and manipulate minds. Oh, and I'm a genius."

"Wow. I had no idea." Bruce was, honestly, shocked. He had no idea what to say.

"One good thing about it is I can help you. I could… alter your brain so that the Other Guy wouldn't show up uninvited."

Wow. Bruce was pretty sure he hadn't been this surprised since... actually, a couple seconds ago. "You're serious?!"

"Dead serious. I can do it when we stop tonight."

* * *

They set out the next day with Bruce feeling lighter than he had in years. He no longer had to worry about losing control. Heck, he could throw a temper tantrum! The Other Guy wouldn't come out without Bruce asking ever again.

"We should make it to New York City by this afternoon." Bruce said as they set out.

"Alright. Also, I've been wondering, where will I stay?" Emma asked, trying to seem nonchalant. However, Bruce had practice reading people. He could even read the spies/assassins he was currently living with. Emma was nervous.

"You'll be living in the tower with us."

Emma smiled. "What sort of crazy stuff do you guys get up to anyway?"

Bruce grinned. He would have a headstart embarrassing his teammates. "Well, there was this one time…"


End file.
